Orange Kiss
by eternal29snow
Summary: You, Takahashi Shimizu had a dream. In your dream, your least favourite person kissed you! And that guy is the one and only Uchiha Sasuke. You don't hate Sasuke just dislike a little because he always ignored you. Warnings: OOC, Reader-insert.


**Author's Note/Kaoru:** My first ever one shot! Honestly this idea came up after reading a manga named 'Orange Kiss', I kinda lost the book... so yeah...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

Legend:

X-X-X-X-X : Scene change

=-=-=-=-= : Fast Forward

* * *

_On the way home, under the orange sunset…I gave him my first kiss…_

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

You groaned as you heard the alarm clock of yours beeping. Warm sunlight poured into your room, slight breeze tousled your medium-long brown hair, kissing your cheeks as you had a dreamy look on your face. 'It's that dream again…' You thought as you proceed to off the alarm, hugging your pillow blushing. You froze immediately remembering your dream guy's face. Those onyx eyes which had the faraway look, raven color hair…pale skin…

You quickly got up, sweating twitching. Uchiha Sasuke…YOU'RE DREAMING ABOUT HIM! AGAIN? What's going on with you these days?

X-X-X-X-X-X

"Ah, Shimizu-chan!" your favourite blonde greeted you, you kindly return a smile to him. You forgotten how you got into Team 7's group but you're sure lucky to be in this team. "Ohayo, Sakura-chan." You grinned, as the pink haired kunoichi greatly returned your greeting.

Your hazel brown eyes shifted to the raven hair shinobi. He stared at you, you started to feel weird. You gave a 'hmph' sound to him, crossing your arms before heading to the place where Naruto is. The Uchiha prodigy sweatdropped, did you really hate him that much? 'Hn. Takahashi Shimuzu, if you want to get cocky with me that's fine.' He thought before catching up with the rest of his team.

"Ne ne, Shimizu-chan!" Sakura squealed, grabbing her hand. "You see, there's a new ninja outfit that I wanted you to see today!" Sakura smiled excitedly. "Eh? You mean you bought it already!" you exclaimed, you always wanted to buy a new ninja outfit but your family budget is super tight. Hours passed and that jounin hadn't shown up yet. "Good Morning! My cute students!" Kakashi appeared, with clouds of smoke surrounded him. "You're LATE!" the three of you yelled. "Sorry…I saw.."

"LIAR!" the three of you cut off his excuse. You saw Sasuke mushroom sighed, he must be wondering will you three ever get bored doing this stuff everyday. His onyx eyes met your eyes. You froze, sweating. You had an anime vein popped on your head. You stuck out your tongue at him. "Baka. (Idiot) "

Good thing Sakura started going out with Naruto. Seriously, if she still had her crush on Sasuke, you would be dead by now. Kakashi sweat dropped at you and Sasuke. Will you two ever get along? You two acted like this ever since Team 7 was formed. "Kakashi-sensei! Kakashi-sensei! What'll we be doing today!" Naruto perked, holding Sakura's hand. "Calm down! Naruto!" The kunoichi slammed her fist on her lover's head. Well some things will never change. "You'll see. Now come." Kakashi smiled under his mask. He must be up to something…

"… …"

Konoha Academy? "KAKASHI-SENSEI! DID WE DO ANYTHING BAD!" Naruto exclaimed, seeing the ninja academy. Even Sasuke had the scared look of his face. You couldn't helped it to think he's cute when he had that expression on his face. "Calm down. We're going to play a game. It's called…"

The air became tensed. What's he's gonna play today? You gulped. "Hide and Seek!" Your sensei finished his sentence. All of you anime fell. "This Hide and Seek game is different with the one you always played. This will help you to conceal your chakra and concentration." Kakashi explained. "The person loses will have to treat the rest of the team for dinner." The silver hair jounin continued. "Just say you're broke…" you mumbled as you twitched.

"Hn. This will be easy." Sasuke smirked. He's getting cocky again. "Ehh, say that if you win." You mocked. "You're on." Sasuke glared at you, which you gladly to return it to him.

X-X-X-X-X-X

You sighed, when are they going to find you. You finally gave up and crawled out from your hiding spot. It's getting warm. The sunlight made their way into the classroom. You blushed, seeing Uchiha Sasuke is having a nap under the desk. He must hadn't notice his head popped out. It's just like the dream…seeing his face in closer view. This is the first time you got close to Uchiha Sasuke. You unconsciously touched his raven hair.

Just as your hand traveled to his forehead… You felt his eyes were on you. "Ahh…Sorry!" you exclaimed, blushing from head to toe. You ran out, not wanting to see his reaction. You panted from the running. 'That's so embarrassing…" you clutched your head. "Ah! Found you! Shimizu-chan!" Naruto voice made you snapped out from the event earlier. You waved your hands in defeat. "Haii…" You grinned at Naruto. "Shimizu-chan? Your face is red..." Naruto pointed out.

X-X-X-X-X

So you lost in this Hide and Seek game and now Team 7 were having dinner at Ichiraku Ramen. Your hazel eyes never left his form. 'Now he acts like nothing happen…' you thought angrily. "Here's the ramen!" Ayane (Ichiraku Ramen owner's daughter) cheered, handling you the bowl. "Eat up!" She perked.

"Itadakimasu!" all of you said before started slurping the ramen. Your eyes made their way to the person who's sitting beside you. 'Why am I so angry about this…? To him I'm nothing… That's why I hate dreams!' You almost fell seeing his eyes met yours. You accidentally dropped your cup onto his clothes. "Gomen! (sorry!)" you apologized, grabbing a tissue and passed it over to him. "Don't worry…" He mumbled. Great now you embarrassed yourself infront of him again.

"What's wrong with you, Shimizu-chan?" Sakura asked worriedly. "Yeah! You acted weird after that hide and seek game!" Naruto exclaimed. "It's nothing… really!" you sweatdropped seeing Kakashi's eyes looked at your form. "Sasuke, how about walking Shimizu-chan home? We don't want her getting lost…" Kakashi smiled.

You blushed. SASUKE! WALKING YOU HOME! "Sasuke-teme! If anything happens to Shimizu-chan, I'll kill you." Naruto warned. At first he didn't really want Sasuke to walk his precious friend home, but seeing you being specially clumsy today, it changed his mind.

"Come on, Takahashi.." You heard him mumbled. It's coming true… Sasuke walking you home during the sunset. You shook your head, 'Great I can't differentiate dream and reality…' you thought while jogging up to the Uchiha prodigy.

You couldn't help to admire him. "Am I a bother to you?" you blurted out. "Huh?" he looked at you with confusion. "You always pretend that I don't exist, ignoring me!" you continued. He had a shock looked on his face. "Hah? It's you're the one who does that!" He retorted. True…but you don't want to admit this. "That's because you're the one who started it!" you shot back.

There's a sudden pause. "I…never hated you." He said in a small tone, small crimson tinted his face. He's so cute when he did that. You chuckled, seeing his reaction. "What's wrong with us…? Haha…hating each other without a reason." You smiled.

He suddenly extended his hand in front of you. "Huh?"

"Now that we're not enemies, we should start over." He smirked. "Emm." You nodded, shaking his warm hand. Now you remembered, maybe you've always wanted to be his friend…when you first saw him. The two of you continued walking. The sun is setting down. The orange rays surrounded his form… Does Sasuke wanted to be your friend when he first met you? The question still stayed in your mind. He turned around and smiled at you. He smiled for the first time…

You blushed. You didn't know what's going on until… his lips pressed against yours. Your mouth opened in shock and he took the opportunity to explore the cavern. You immediately pushed your own tongue inside his mouth as you explored every inch of it. When you realized what were you doing the whole time you're face was red as a tomato. "Weird… you taste weird… It's sweet but a bit sour." He smiled, but his face is a bit red. "Ah, I drank a juice just now." You explained still blushing. "What juice?" He asked, his face was near to yours.

"Orange."

* * *

End.

**Kaoru :** I just love Orange juice! Anyway, please review, be nice!


End file.
